Save Me From the Light
by ToXicCarEss
Summary: What happens when a wild and heartbroken girl who is not afraid to speak her mind and has nothing left to lose is thrust into the same old day to day suburbia? rest of summary inside....
1. Info

I dont know what sparked it but ive resently got drawn into the Edward Scissor Hands story yet again. Its been a while since I saw the movie but I remember it pretty well so if the characters are a little off I ask u to bare with me.

**Summary**: What happens when a wild and heartbroken girl who is not afraid to speak her mind and has nothing left to lose is thrust into the same old day to day suburbia? Why pure havoc of course...and she's loving every minute of it. When her curiosity and wild spirit cause her to meet the lonesome stranger who lives in the cursed castle on top of the hill she becomes determined to save him from his despair while trying to escape the hell she calls life. Shes gunna turn this town up side down and bring Edward along for the ride.

Characters:

**Edward**- I'm guessing u know who he is

**Thorn**-Main character

18 yrs old

Strawberry blond hair(short- a little past shoulders)(curly-loose)

One dark blue eye One dark green

5'7

Average weight

Additude- Has a hard exterior and can seem cold at times. Doesn't trust people easily. Likes ppl but usualy prefers to be alone. Very protective of people she cares about. Has a good heart and will always help some one out if they really need it. Usualy calm but has a nasty temper which makes her rash in decission making. Can be sarcastic and a smart ass when she finds necessary which is usualy always ;) Very curious and longs for adventure/meaning to her life. She's also a bit of a tom boy.

Has a weakness for flowers

Worst fear is being trapped

**Blair- **Thorn's older cousin

Brown hair(long- down to lower back)(straight)

21

Greyish-blue eyes

5'6

Skinny

Additude- Almost opposite of her cousin. Loves to be around ppl. She's very shy and thinks things through. Always willing to lend anyone a helping hand. Polite and feminine. She's no push over though. If she believes in something she's not backing down. Mother-like. Worries over Thorn alot.

**Seth- **Blair's Boyfriend

Coal black hair

23

Bright green eyes

5'8/9

Average build

Additude- A bit of a bad boy. Very light hearted. Loyal and funny. Loves Blair deeply and views Thorn as a little sister. He'll do anything for the people he loves and isnt affraid to kick some ass.

Well those are all the characters i can think of for now if any more come up i'll let ya know how they fit in. Their pasts and backgrounds will be told in the story so im not gunna write it out in here. To be honest I have absolutly no idea where this storys goin just kinda popped into my head so it might take me a while to get started and may be a little shaky at first. Well I hope u enjoy it anyways.


	2. Chapter 1 This is Hell

Well here's the first chapter. Lets see how this goes. **Disclaimer: ** I DO NOT own Edward Scissor Hands. Alrighty then hope u enjoy it.

Okay this chapter is pretty much just to get familiar with the characters so sry if it was a little boring. Hopefully next chapter I can get Edward in guess we'll see. Thanks to all who read this!

Thorn sat in the driveway, with her car running, starring out the windshield at the bright blue house in front of her. She could have sworn she had seen this house before. Thorn slowly looked around at the row of houses on each side of the street.

'Oh ,that's right, all the houses look the freakin same!' (Note: 'Thinking' "Talking")

When Thorn had first drove into the suburb one glance around had made her want to throw her car into reverse, slam on the gas, and just keep going till she drove off the face of the earth....or into a pole,whichever came first. She had ignored the erg and with a deep breath,and a few  
curses,continued down the road to her destination. After driving for about five minutes seeing the neatly kept pastel houses, that had children playing on the perfectly kept lawns, bordered by neatly trimmed hedges that the neighbors stood chatting over Thorn realized she was driving straight into hell. Not only did the houses look exactly the same, so did the people. Women dressed in brightly colored dresses sat out on lawn chairs sipping lemonade chatting with each other, it made her sick. It was all so perfect, so routine....so fake.

'I have crossed the boarders of the real world and drove my sorry ass straight into pleasantville.'

Out of all the places in the whole damn world Blair had to chose here to plant her skinny butt. Thorn's older cousin had left home when she was 19 leaving Thorn and her aunt alone. She had moved here with her boyfriend,Seth, who she had been dating for two years. A year later Thorn's aunt passed away forcing Thorn to move back in with her father. She had gotten away from him when she was 10 and had lived with Blair and her mother since. Going back to him opened up doors that Thorn had tried so desperately to chain shut. When Blair had called her a month ago to inform her she was moving with Seth into another house,and asked her if she wanted her old one Thorn had wasted no time packing what little things she had and running as far away from her past as she could get.

Well looks like the jokes on her.

Shaking all the memories from her head Thorn threw open her car door which let the blaring sound of Nickelback flood the neighborhood. This got all the neighbors' attention and had them looking over to try and locate the source of the noise. If that hadn't captured their attention the girl who emerged from the car sure did. Her bright red hair seemed to glow when hit by the sun and was set off by the dark black tang top the girl wore. She had on black sandals that were almost covered by her baggy jeans with holes in the knees,but showed off her bright green toenails nicely. As she shifted to shut the front door and open the back they got a nice view of her face. Her eyes were enhanced by dark mascara and eyeliner,as well as, smokey looking eye shadow. Thorn heaved one bag over her shoulder and was about to bend down to drag a box from the back seat when she felt eyes on her. She looked up to see the once chatty neighbors all starring at her like she was some kind of alien.

'Fuckers.' Thorn was about to flip them off when she was hauled off the ground and thrown over some ones shoulder,causing her bag to fall to the floor.

With a surprised shriek she tried to wiggle free of her capture, and was about to elbow whoever it was in the head when an all to familiar laugh caught her attention.

"Seth you ass hole! Put me the hell down!"

"Awww baby I missed you to." And with that she felt a nice smack to her ass. With a growl she tried to swing at him but couldn't reach.

This went on for another few seconds before a stern yet soft voice filled her ears.

"Seth put her down before I put my foot up your ass."

She looked up as best she could to see her cousin standing in the doorway giving Seth a playful glare. He laughed and gave her a wink before putting Thorn back on her feet.

Thorn gave him a nasty glare and punched his arm but couldn't help the grin that came onto her face. He grinned back and pulled her into a hug.

"Did you miss me?"

"Always." Even though Seth treated her like a child at times and could be a little annoying Thorn loved him like a big brother. He was always there for her, and even more importantly, always there for Blair. She could see how much he cared for her and how happy they made each other that was good enough for Thorn. She broke free of his embrace only to have her cousin's arms thrown around her neck. Thorn grinned as she turned to hug Blair. She hadn't seen her in two years but it seemed like just yesterday. Blair was so familiar to her and made her feel safe.

"I missed ya cuz."

"I missed you to Thorn." She pulled away to see tears in her cousin's eyes which soon spilled down her cheeks.

"Damn it Blair stop it."

"I can't help it I feel so bad leaving you to deal with all the stuff that happened and seeing you again I just missed you a lot."

"I'm fine I don't need to be taken care of I can do it myself." Blair gave Thorn a wavering look as if to say something but decided otherwise,instead dragging her inside yelling for Seth to get her stuff.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thorn threw herself down on the bed in the spare room and buried her face in the pillow.

"So nice" She nearly moaned at the feel of the soft sheets. She was so damn tired. She had spent the rest of the evening catching up on what Blair and Seth had been up to, then drove out to see their new house. It wasn't that far from the old one,just about an hour or so. Then Blair had explained everything about the old house on the drive back. The house was paid off and all the bills taken care of for the next month allowing Thorn time to adjust and get a job. Her head was spinning, everything was happening so fast, and Thorn savored the sensation. Finally she could start over and leave her life up to this point behind her. Though she tried to ignore it Thorn still felt almost empty inside,like something was missing, but she dismissed it as tomorrow's problem. She got up to turn out the light and on her way back to bed glanced out the window. Thorn froze where she stood,her eyes fixed on the sight in the distance. She ran over to the window and pressed her face to the glass to get a better look. She hadn't noticed it before, but it had her full attention now. There was a big hill at the end of the culdesac and perched on top looked like an old castle from an old fashion horror movie. Thorn was transfixed by the sight of something that clashed so completely with everything else in the town. Who lived there? When was it built? How long has it been there? How does it look up close? Would the owners mind if I looked around? All these questions raced through her head and Thorn new she wouldn't get much sleep tonight. That castle called to her and she was sure as hell gunna answer.


End file.
